fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Light of the Apocalypse
Light of the Apocalypse is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch and the sequel to Gold of the Gladiators. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of GOTG, but Assist Trophies are introduced, meaning you can send allies out to battle. Also, a version of the Final Smash called the Apocalypse Smash appears, but it still acts like the Final Smash. Fighters Unlike GOTG, the fighters have unique sprites, where in GOTG, the sprites are from other games. Also, the fighters are all bundled up into one group. Unten The last of the Beorns, now equipped with an upgraded Imperium and a few bombs, is ready to show the other opponents that he's a true hero! Axe Knight Meta Knight's right hand skull, and the wielder of an axe as big as himself, Axe Knight's here to take the cake, and maybe chop up a few opponents! Escargoon King Dedede's loyal servant has joined the battle, and he brought a giant bazooka! I guess he's putting the fight into high gear... Ridley The infamous Space Pirates Leader and killer of Samus Aran's Parents, the purple, sadistic killing machine is joining the battle! Octomaw An invention of DJ Octavio and one of the Great Octoweapons, Octomaw is a robot you don't wanna mess with, due to it's giant teeth... Ripper Roo Ripper Roo, one of many twisted inventions created by Dr. Neo Cortex, is joining the battle, and now, he's out of his straitjacket, so he can fight! Ink Bendy The almighty, inky Lil' Devil Darling himself has joined the battle! And it looks like he's not his usual, grinning self this time... Megawatter One of the evil minions of the Puppet Bot enters the ring! He's now a bit withered, but that doesn't stop him from making soup out of his opponents! Skin-Taker All the way from Candle Cove, it's the Skin-Taker! This psychopathic skeleton will skin his opponents, and make new clothes out of them! Assist Trophies File:0.3.Chef_Kawasaki_Render_1.png|Chef Kawasaki: He attacks by throwing cutlery at opponents. File:ChainChomp.png|Chain Chomp: it attacks by biting opponents. File:Squid_Sisters_Crash.png|Callie and Marie: They attack by stunning opponents with their music. File:KSA_Marx_artwork_transparent.png|Marx: He attacks by kicking balls at the opponents. File:3DGiantHand.png|Giant Hand: It attacks by rising from the ink and squishing it's victims in it's hands. File:KSA_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee: He attacks by running up to opponents and attacking them with his spear. File:Poiscan.png|Poiscan: He will attack by shooting poison at opponents File:FenneFQ.png|Fenne: She will attack by throwing a poisonous potion at opponents. Stages File:Whispy_Forest.png|Whispy's Forest, watch out for Gordos! File:Mario_kart_waluigi_pinball.jpg|Waluigi Pinball, watch out for incoming Shy Guy drivers! File:Beorn_Hallow.jpg|Beorn Hallow, Watch out for slippery Spewage! File:Halberd_SSBU.png|The Halberd, watch out for Blade Knight and Sword Knight! File:Octo_Valley.png|Octo Valley, stay alert for the Octostamps! File:Airship_Central.png|Airship Central, watch out for Bullet Bills! File:ThroneRoom2.png|The Throne Room, stay alert for Searchers! File:PacMazeDiscord.png|Pac-Maze: Watch out for ghosts! Trivia *More fighters, assists and stages will be added later on. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels